


And Then You Get Cake

by sabinelagrande



Series: Exandria NM [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Park Rangers, Cake, F/M, Happy 100th NPS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex has extremely pressing concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then You Get Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearwaldorf (sonatine)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pearwaldorf+%28sonatine%29).



"Honestly, Vex, I don't care," Percy said, pointedly raising his book and going back to his reading.

"How can you not care?" Vex said, indignant. "It's the cake! Everyone will be paying attention."

"Everyone will be paying attention to how it looks," Percy countered. "If it looks good and tastes better than mediocre, people will think it's divine."

"I don't think you understand the import of this cake," she said.

"I understand perfectly well," Percy replied. "I just think you overestimate it."

Vex sighed in annoyance. "At least come to the tasting with me," she said. "I need a second opinion."

Percy lowered his book, looking intrigued. "Now this is a very different question," he said. "You never said there would be actual cake to eat in this process."

"Of course there will," she said. "This cake is paramount. I'm not spending all this money without making sure it's worth it."

"Might I remind you that it's not your money?" he said.

"It's the principle of the thing," Vex said. "Mine or not, I can't stomach the thought of overspending."

"I know," Percy said soothingly. "I assure you that no matter what you choose, you will be a worthy steward of the park's funds."

"I just want this to be perfect," she said. "The NPS only has one centennial. There will be cameras, and- and lights, and people judging us quietly-"

"Vex," he said, catching one of her hands. "The cake will be beautiful, and you will be fine. And besides, people never tire of judging us. It hasn't stopped you before."

Vex sighed. "You're probably right. It's just a lot."

"And you will rise gloriously to the challenge," Percy said, kissing her knuckles.

"Flatterer," she teased, leaning forward to kiss him properly. Percy gave her hand a squeeze before dropping it and picking up his book again.

For a full thirty seconds, Vex was silent.

"So I think lemon has real possibility," she said, and Percy sighed.


End file.
